rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Louis
"Jean-Louis" (real name: Nali Lee) is one of the main protagonists in the episode "Poof de Fromage". Jean-Louis is an alien, who was sent to Earth to stop a dangerous species called Le Poof de Fromage. He arrived at Bobby's house, disguised as a foreign exchange student from France as he greeted Bobby Curran with a French handshake. When Bobby gave Jean-Louis the tour of his house, he was happy until they arrived to his bedroom- he heard a noise coming from Jean's luggage and Jean-Louis told him to go on ahead while he gets settled in. Bobby caught Jean-Louis searching through the house looking for cracks (because the French despise cracks). Jean-Louis was brought to a game-room later on, but told Bobby he didn't want to be in that room. During dinner, Bobby and his parents were looking at Jean-Louis as he was seen playing with his food and then left the table without having anything to eat. As Bobby was about to get ready for bed (and saw that Jean-Louis was already asleep) he looked at his luggage wondering what was in there, but Jean said "Do NOT do it!" That Night, Jean-Louis woke up and began to search the house with a backlight and a radio (unknown to him that Bobby was following him). When he arrived to the game room he started saying "Zut" when static started to come from the radio. Then he went to the bathroom (while Bobby was eavesdropping) Jean-Louis was talking to his commander saying that Earth is doomed as "Le PDF" (Le Poof de Fromage) ''have already arrived, and the alien invasion has already begun. Suddenly Jean-Louis heard a noise coming from outside and caught Bobby spying on him. He then pulled Bobby into the bathroom and confessed that he's really an alien in disguise, but his intentions are very peaceful. Jean-Louis then explains that Le PDF have arrived and had planned to take over the planet Earth. Once Jean-Louis and Bobby discovered Le PDF droppings in his room (meaning that the Le PDF aliens have already arrived), Jean-Louis plans to seal all entrances and exits in the house. The next morning, Jean-Louis have found Le PDF, but Bobby wasn't surprised because the aliens were just the food they called '"Cheese Puffs", ' but Jean-Louis was still saying that these aliens were clever and must be destroyed. Bobby and Jean-Louis decided to ransack cupboards and smash all the cheese puffs there... After Bobby and Jean-Louis destroyed ''all the cheese puffs in the kitchen, Bobby's parents were extremely upset at them and were having a family meeting in the living room. With Bobby's parents thinking that Jean-Louis is putting all this "alien stuff" in Bobby's head, they both decided to send Jean-Louis back to France. But as Jean-Louis warns Bobby's father about the aliens, Bobby's father opened the door. Suddenly billions of orange cheese-puffs swarmed into the house and also poured through the broken windows. Bobby and his parents finally believed him as they screamed. Jean-Louis and the Currans are all drowned by the Le PDF shortly before they were eaten alive. Category:Characters Category:Deceased